


Dancing Legs

by yaaburnee



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaaburnee/pseuds/yaaburnee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C'mon Rose, the world might end if The Doctor doesn't dance." Rose laughed at that and they made their way to the dance floor.<br/>"You sure you can dance then?" Rose teased. "You were pretty rubbish in your last body, and now you've got new legs" The Doctor smirked.<br/>"Well, yeah, but you see Rose, the thing about these legs" he paused and leaned in. "is that these legs are dancing legs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Legs

The sun was shining, the streets were bustling, and Rose Tyler had just sat down to a steamy plate of greasy, fresh-out-of-the-fryer, chips. All was right in the world…until her dream was rudely interrupted by a series of knocks on the door to her room in the T.A.R.D.I.S. She sat up as The Doctor was barging in with that grin on his face.  
"You know, it kind of ruins the point of knocking if you just barge in anyway" Rose yawned. The Doctor just smiled.  
"Yeah but Rose," he jumped on her bed, "it's your birthday!" he grinned.  
"Doctor my birthday was yesterday and it's still dark out" Rose fell back on her pillows, still looking at The Doctor. He smirked and pointed his sonic at the holographic window that showed 1875 Italy at night.  
"Yeah but Rose" he said, almost laughing, "time machine." The sonic whirred and the room was flooded with light. Rose rolled her eyes but finally pushed the blanket off, wondering what The Doctor had in store for her today.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Rose sat in the T.A.R.D.I.S. chair in the console room as The Doctor ran around flipping switches and talking a mile a minute.  
"So, I thought that since you'd spent your birthday with Jackie and Mickey, that, you know," he stopped in front of her and did his silly little ear twist, " maybe we could spend another birthday…together?" his voice went up higher on the last word and Rose had to smile.  
"Of course Doctor, that would be lovely." His smile seemed to reach both his ears. She got up and stretched. "Still don't see why this couldn't wait till noon though, time machine or not…where are we then?" she yawned as the sound of the T.A.R.D.I.S. engines came to a stop. He smirked and held out his hand. She took it only to be led to the T.A.R.D.I.S' extensive closet. Right before they got to the dress section, he let go of her hand to get behind her and cover her eyes. She giggled and allowed herself to be guided down the never-ending rows of random bits of clothing. The Doctor stopped and leaned into her ear.  
"Ready?" he asked. Rose nodded. He uncovered her eyes and she gasped. Hanging in the center was an absolutely stunning high-waisted dress with halter straps and…a 1940s style full swing dancing skirt.  
"Oh doctor!" she said, turning around, "we're not…oh my god, you remember?" she shouted gleefully. The Doctor beamed, took her hands and spun her around.  
"How could I forget our first dance?" he spun her around again, humming the tune to "In the Mood" Rose shrieked with laughter. He set her down.  
"Now c'mon birthday girl, get in that dress or you'll be late for your own party." Rose laughed and shoved him away playfully.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Rose ran her hands over the floaty white fabric and sighed. The dress was truly lovely, and fit her perfectly. It was entirely white, with bits of red beading trailing down towards the bodice leading away from a small beaded rose where the strap met the neckline. She smiled at the sentimentality and wondered how The Doctor knew her size. The Doctor she sighed again. Although initially reluctant, there was no denying her feelings toward The Doctor. She knew she had felt something towards the man who she had first met, but then he had regenerated and she had no idea how the react. The man she had run away with, risked everything for, the man she had come to love, seemed to have vanished. But, after a bit, she realized that behind those new teeth, he was till the same Doctor and she still loved him. It took her body being possessed to realize that, but she knew her feelings now. Rose smirked at the memory. Being possessed by Cassandra was like being mentally paralyzed. She could feel, smell, hear and think about everything, but Cassandra had complete control of her body. She brought her fingers to her lips as she remembered the kiss. The Doctor had seemed fairly enthusiastic about it and he technically hadn't known it wasn't her at the time, so hey, a girl could dream right?  
She brushed away the memory as she brushed up the last bit of her hair. Best not keep The Doctor waiting she thought and made her way down the spiral stairs. The Doctor was waiting at the bottom and as he saw Rose walking down his eyes widened. Rose bit her lip.  
"Now don't laugh" she said. The Doctor pulled her close and whispered in her ear as he tucked a rose behind it.  
"You look beautiful," Rose smiled and leaned her forehead on The Doctors shoulder, blush creeping up her cheeks. "Considering you're human." Rose gasped and drew away.  
"Oh my god!" she laughed and play-slapped his shoulder. "c'mon then are we going or what?" he offered his arm to her after giving his best hurt puppy look. He led her to the T.A.R.D.I.S. door.  
"Outside that door is April 27th 1947 in the estate of a young Miss Marilyn Monroe. The party is being held in honor of Miss Monroe's newest film role" Rose reached over to straighten The Doctors tie.  
"Ready?" he asked. Rose nodded and they both stepped out into…a coat closet.  
"I didn't think the 40s would be this…furry" Rose muttered and The Doctor smiled.  
They made their way out of the closet and into the lavishly decorated house, past all sorts of well dressed men, women, and staff. The Doctor pushed open a door and led Rose into the ballroom. Sparkling chandeliers hung in strings of floating diamond above the beautiful dancing couples and live band. Stunned, Rose made her way around the room, careful not to bump into anyone.  
"Doctor," Rose breathed out, "this is absolutely amazing" The Doctor opened his mouth to say something when the first few bars of a certain Glenn Miller song started playing.  
"Did you have something to do with this?" Rose asked. The Doctor just raised his eyebrow and held out a hand.  
"C'mon Rose, the world might end if The Doctor doesn't dance." Rose laughed at that and they made their way to the dance floor.  
"You sure you can dance then?" Rose teased. "You were pretty rubbish in your last body, and now you've got new legs" The Doctor smirked.  
"Well, yeah, but you see Rose, the thing about these legs" he paused and leaned in. "is that these legs are dancing legs." And suddenly Rose was twirling, her skirt swirling out marvelously; and they were dancing. No it was more than dancing, they were flying, twirling and stepping and moving as if they were professionals. Rose had no idea what she was doing but it was as if she was connected to The Doctor by strings, The Doctor turning Rose in to a swirling flutter of petal-like fabric with a simple flick of his wrists. The dance had turned Rose into a spinning apple-blossom, fluttering towards the ground only to be caught up again and spun right back down. Rose was dazzling, clinging to her Doctor looking absolutely gorgeous as she threw her head back in exhilarated laughter. The Doctor smiled at the pure joy etched across Rose's face as he held her and led her through the steps and everybody wondered who the stunning dancing couple was.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
They danced the whole night and when finally Moonlight Serenade was played; they both shared a reminiscent smile and headed to the deserted balcony. Rose tiredly kicked off her shoes and clung to The Doctor for one last slow song.  
"This was the best birthday ever Doctor, and I'm not just saying that cause you're my ride home" Rose said. The Doctor hummed.  
"But you know what would make it better?" he asked. Rose shrugged but made no comment. The Doctor let go  
"Close your eyes" he said. Rose raised an eyebrow but obeyed. Rose stood in quiet anticipation when suddenly she felt a pair of lips on hers. The kiss was slow, sweet, and absolutely perfect. No T.A.R.D.I.S. core, no Cassandra, just The Doctor and his Rose. He swept her up mid kiss and carried her over to a bench where they stayed and time passed. When they finally broke apart, both of them breathless, The Doctor leaned his forehead against Rose's.  
"Happy Birthday Rose Tyler, I L—" he was cut off by a very drunk Marilyn bursting through the doors on the arm of a very drunk, very well dressed man. She looked at both of them, bit her nail and then backed out slowly, well-dressed man in tow. Oh well, thought The Doctor,he had forever to tell her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! so this is my first fic posted here, so please feel free to send me comments and criticisms.


End file.
